With or Without you
by jodiem896
Summary: One shot on Jaubrey, can they live with or without each other? Rated M for the swearing


Jesse's POV;

It's been 2 weeks since I last spoke to her, I miss her, I'm lost without her, and I'm just not me anymore. She was on my mind constantly.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

I was walking across the quad on my way to the café to grab some lunch when I saw her. My eyes didn't leave her figure; I stood there watching her movement until she sat down with Chloe. I was just about to walk away when she looked right at me. Her eyes were dull, not the pretty eyes I was used to seeing, and they glared straight into mine it sent shivers down my spine, but not the good kind. All I wanted to do was run over to her and kiss her, make everything better and go back to the way we used to be.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

Aubrey's POV;

I haven't spoken to him now for about 2 weeks and it's killing me. Really it is. He hurt me so bad. I don't know whether I want him back or not?

I sat down with Chloe outside the café to eat lunch. Well Chloe did, I haven't been eating well since we broke up. I looked up from the dismal food in front of me to see him staring at me.

At first I thought it was cute, he looked so down and miserable, but then I thought no, he is the one that hurt me I should be the one from the relationship that is hurt the most. I glared at him for a about a minute, our eye contact didn't shift. I think my face said it all as he walked away burying his head in his hands.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

* * *

Jesse and Aubrey shared one class together, general studies, every 3 weeks. This was the first time they would have to be in the same room together longer than 5 minutes.

"Alright class gather round. For today's general studies we are talking about politics. You will be put into pairs where I will give you a politician and you will complete a fact file on this person. The pairs are" Miss Spark started. She listed of the pairs one by one.

"Aubrey and Unicycle please" Miss Spark instructed.  
"Er Miss, Uni isn't here today." Aubrey replied quietly.

"Ok then Aubrey you shall work with… Jesse!"

Aubrey sighed loudly and looked Jesse who had half a smile on his face.

"Look Jesse, I want to do well in this lesson so let's just get this over with. Start doing some research and we shall finalise the fact file in about half an hour!" Aubrey told him. She took out her laptop and started typing away.

Jesse just nodded as he took out his laptop. Except he wasn't actually working. His desktop was pictures of him and Aubrey, when they were happy, they were on a slideshow and every now again he would smile to himself remembering the good times from that picture.

The lesson had finished, Aubrey was handing their work.

"Brilliant work you two! You work well together!" Miss Sparks said.

Aubrey turned around and walked back to her chair to collect her things. As she was putting things away in her bag she noticed a post it note stuck to the lid of her laptop.

_Meet at the Old Green Café at 6pm today, we need to talk_

_Jesse x_

Aubrey gulped reading the note, nerves filled her body.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

Jesse had a table and was sitting there starting into the coffee he had ordered. He ordered a hot chocolate with extra cream just the way Aubrey liked it.

Dead on 6 pm she walked into the café shaking her umbrella off outside before placing it in the holder. She took her coat of and walked towards to Jesse with her head down, she slid into the space opposite him.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

"I didn't think you were going to come Bree" Jesse started.

"I wasn't too sure but you're right, we do need to talk" she replied softly taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Thanks for the drink"

"Bree let me start things; I didn't ask to meet you to tell you I'm sorry, you know how sorry I am. I wanted to try and sort things out. I miss you so much baby!" Jesse said.

"Jess we have been through this, you hurt me so bad. You cheated on me for fuck sake! You expect me to forgive you just like that?"

"No I don't, because I know if things were the other way round, I would be exactly how you are. I'm just asking for you to hear me out please?"

Tears started to roll down Aubrey's face, Jesse leaned forward wiping away a few tears with his thumb.

"I can't Jesse" Aubrey said pushing his hand away from her cheek. She grabbed her coat and put it on. The tears were running down her rosy cheeks faster, she just looked at Jesse and cried even more. Aubrey ran towards the door grabbing her umbrella and leaving the café.

Jesse chucked some money on the table to pay for their drinks, grabbing his coat and running out the door. He looked both left and right to look for Aubrey. He couldn't really see, the rain was that heavy.

He spotted her blonde hair crossing the street, without thinking he ran into the road earning a few horns to beep at him. He didn't care; he just kept running towards her. He was soaked through already but this didn't stop him.

"AUBREY!" Jesse shouted. She turned around to see Jesse running towards her.

"Not now Jesse I told you that in the café!" she said as she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around.

"Aubrey I can't live with you because your presence reminds of the love that we used to have. But I can't live without you because of the love I have for you." Jesse stated looking in her eyes.

"I can try to live without you if you don't want us back together… But I don't want to. I want to live my life with you! I fucking love you Aubrey Posen!"

Aubrey was lost for words and tears were running down her cheeks again.

"Jesse I… I… didn't want us to end" Jesse's eyes lit up when she said this.  
"But" She carried on, Jesse looked disappointed by her saying but.

"You really did hurt me and I don't know how long it will take for me to forgive you! But"

"There's that but again!" Jesse muttered to himself.

"I love you Jesse, I love you so much!" she shouted to him with a massive smile plastered on her face.

"So what are you saying Bree?" Jesse coaxed her.

"I'm saying let's make this work, I don't want to live my life without you either!"

Jesse didn't think, he walked over to Aubrey and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to him. He crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck dropping the umbrella on the floor. The rain was hitting them hard but that didn't stop them. Jesse pulled her even closer deepening the kiss. Her hands left his neck and found the material of his shirt. She was grasping as his shirt as he held her tightly.

They finally broke apart but placed their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you so much Aubrey, I will never hurt you again. I promise!"

"You best not break your promise! I love you too much to lose you again!"

Jesse picked up the umbrella of the floor, grabbing Aubrey with his free arm. Their fingers intertwined and Jesse placed the umbrella above their heads, as they walked back to campus as a couple again.

"Living without you wasn't technically an option, I would have got you back if it was the last thing I ever did! I love you baby! I really do!" Jesse explained

"I couldn't live without you, you complete me Jesse. Never leave me, I love you too much!" Aubrey replied placing a kiss lightly on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked my one shot, reviews would be so helpful to me :) **


End file.
